Amumu
Amumus sowie das Ziel für 3 Sekunden, was durch jeden folgenden normalen Angriff erneuert wird. |leveling = |description2 = Ziele erleiden |magisch}} durch jeden |magisch}}. Dies wird vor der |mr}} berechnet. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Amumu schleudert eine Bandage in die gewählte Richtung, die das erste getroffene Ziel für 1 Sekunde und diesem |magisch}} zufügt, während Amumu sich an das Ziel . |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| wird. * Wie bei allen anderen Sprints wird normale Massenkontrolle Amumu nicht davon abhalten, sich an sein Ziel ranzuziehen. Nur oder sowie Fähigkeiten, die explizit Sprints abbrechen, können das. * Bandagenwurf kann unsichtbare Einheiten treffen. * Bandagenwurf verschwindet nicht bei Amumus Tod, sondern kann Gegner trotzdem treffen, ihnen Schaden zufügen und diese betäuben. * Amumu sprintet auch dann zum Ziel, wenn Bandagenwurf von einem blockiert wird. * Das Projektil unterbricht keinen von Amumus vorigen Befehlen und die Bandage passt sich immer seiner aktuellen Position an. |video = Amumu-Q }} }} |costtype = pro Sekunde |cooldown = 1 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Amumu weint erzeugt ein Meer aus Tränen, wodurch für 3 Sekunden erneuert werden und nahe Gegner jede Halbsekunde |magisch}} erleiden. |leveling = % % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}} des maximalen Lebens des Ziels)|hp}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Verzweiflung kann nicht abgeschaltet werden, wenn Amumu aufgrund von Massenkontrolleffekten unfähig ist, Fähigkeiten zu verwenden. * Das Umschalten der Fähigkeit zählt nicht als verwendete Fähigkeit für oder den Effekt von beispielsweise . |video = Amumu-W }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Amumu erhält verringerten für jeden Tick an |normal}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Amumu entfesselt seine Wut und verursacht an nahen Gegnern |magisch}}. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Die von Wutanfall wird jedes Mal um Sekunden verringert, wenn Amumu von einem getroffen wird. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , wird Wutanfalls Abklingzeit mehrere Male reduziert. |video = Amumu-E }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Amumu verursacht |magisch}} an nahen Gegnern, für 2 Sekunden ein und sie für 3 Sekunden. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Amumu en:Amumu es:Amumu fr:Amumu it:Amumu pl:Amumu pt-br:Amumu ru:Амуму zh:阿木木 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Den Legenden zufolge ist Amumu eine melancholische Seele aus dem uralten Shurima und streift auf der Suche nach einem Freund durch die Welt. Ein alter Fluch hat ihn zu ewiger Einsamkeit verdammt, da seine Berührung den Tod und seine Zuneigung Verfall bringen. Diejenigen, die behaupten, ihn gesehen zu haben, beschreiben ihn als lebenden Kadaver. Er ist klein und in Bandagen gewickelt. Amumu hat Mythen, Lieder und Volksmärchen inspiriert, die von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurden – sodass es mittlerweile unmöglich ist, die Wahrheit von der Fiktion zu trennen. Die traurige Mumie Amumu ist eine melancholische Seele aus dem uralten Shurima und streift auf der Suche nach einem Freund durch die Welt. Ein alter Zauber hat ihn zu ewiger Einsamkeit verflucht, da seine Berührung den Tod und seine Zuneigung Verfall bringen. Diejenigen, die behaupten, ihn gesehen zu haben, beschreiben Amumu als lebenden Kadaver. Er ist klein und in Bandagen eingewickelt, die die Farbe von Flechten haben. Amumu hat Mythen, Volksmärchen und Legenden inspiriert, die von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurden – so dass es mittlerweile unmöglich ist, die Wahrheit von der Fiktion zu trennen. Das zähe Volk von Shurima ist sich jedoch in ein paar Dingen einig: Der Wind weht morgens immer nach Westen; ein voller Bauch bei Vollmond ist ein schlechtes Zeichen; vergrabene Schätze warten unter den schwersten Steinen. Bei der Geschichte von Amumu allerdings sind sie sich niemals einig. Eine Version setzt Amumu mit der ersten großen Herrscherfamilie von Shurima in Verbindung, die einer Krankheit zum Opfer fiel, die Körper mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit korrumpierte. Das jüngste Kind, Amumu, wurde in seinen Gemächern unter Quarantäne gesetzt und freundete sich mit einer Bediensteten an, die sein Schluchzen durch die Wände hindurch hörte. Sie beschenkte den einsamen Erben mit den Neuigkeiten vom Hofe und Geschichten über die geheimnisvollen Kräfte ihrer Großmutter. Eines Morgens überbrachte das Mädchen Amumu die Botschaft, dass sein letzter übriger Bruder verstorben war und er jetzt der Imperator von Shurima war. Es machte sie traurig, dass er diese Nachricht alleine ertragen musste, und so öffnete sie seine Tür und lief hinein, um ihn von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu trösten. Amumu warf sich in ihre Arme, doch als er sie berührte, wich er zurück. Es wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass sie wegen ihm nun das gleiche schreckliche Schicksal ereilen würde wie seine Familie. Nach dem Tod des Mädchens sprach ihre Großmutter eine dunkle Verwünschung auf den jungen Imperator. In ihren Augen hatte Amumu ihr eigenes Fleisch und Blut ermordet. Als der Fluch seine Wirkung entfaltete, war Amumu in seinem Leiden gefangen wie eine Heuschrecke in honigfarbenem Bernstein. Eine zweite Fabel flüstert von einem weiteren Kronprinzen, der launisch, grausam und voll mörderischer Eitelkeit war. In dieser Version wurde Amumu in jungen Jahren zum Imperator von Shurima gekrönt, und da er davon überzeugt war, der Auserwählte der Sonne zu sein, ließ er seine Untertanen ihn wie einen Gott anbeten. Amumu begab sich auf die Suche nach dem sagenumwobenen Auge von Angor, einem alten Relikt in einer goldenen Krypta, das Gerüchten zufolge demjenigen ewiges Leben gewährte, der seinen Blick mit unbeirrtem Herzen erwiderte. Jahrelang war er mit einer Gruppe Sklaven auf Schatzsuche, die ihn durch verworrene Katakomben trugen und sich selbst den Fallen opferten, damit der Imperator seinen Weg unbehindert fortsetzen konnte. Letztendlich erreichte Amumu den zyklopischen, goldenen Torbogen, wo Dutzende seiner Steinmetze harte Arbeit leisteten, um das Siegel aufzubrechen. Als der junge Imperator hineineilte, um in das Auge von Angor zu blicken, nutzten seine Sklaven den Augenblick, um den steinernen Torbogen hinter ihm zu versiegeln. Einige sagen, dass es der junge Imperator jahrelang in der Dunkelheit aushielt, ihn seine Einsamkeit jedoch in den Wahnsinn trieb, bis er seine eigene Haut zerfetzte, und er sich deshalb in Bandagen hüllen musste. Die Macht des Auges verlängerte sein Leben, während er über seine Missetaten nachgrübelte, doch die Gabe ewigen Lebens war ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Er war dazu verflucht, für immer alleine zu sein. Als eine Reihe zerstörerischer Erdbeben die Grundfesten seines Grabes erschütterte, entkam der Imperator, ohne zu wissen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Seine Absicht war es, das Leiden, das er verursacht hatte, rückgängig zu machen. Wieder eine andere Geschichte über Amumu erzählt vom ersten und letzten Yordle-Herrscher von Shurima, der an die Güte des menschlichen Herzens glaubte. Um seinen Kritikern zu beweisen, dass sie falsch lagen, legte er den Schwur ab, als Bettler zu leben, bis er einen wahren Freund gefunden hatte. Er war davon überzeugt, dass sein Volk einem shurimanischen Mitbürger helfen würde. Obwohl Tausende an dem zerzausten Yordle vorbeiliefen, hielt nicht ein einziger an, um seine Hilfe anzubieten. Amumu verfiel in große Traurigkeit, bis er schließlich an einem gebrochenen Herzen starb. Doch sein Tod war nicht das Ende, da einige darauf schwören, dass der Yordle auf der ewigen Suche nach jemanden, der ihm sein Vertrauen in die Menschheit wiedergibt, in der Wüste umherwandert. Diese Geschichten mögen sich voneinander unterscheiden, doch weisen sie auch Parallelen auf. Was auch immer die genauen Umstände waren, Amumu ist dazu verflucht, gebrochen und leer, ewig alleine und ohne Freunde zu existieren. Sein Schicksal besteht aus der ewigen Suche nach einem Freund, doch seine Präsenz ist verwunschen und seine Berührung bedeutet den Tod. In langen Winternächten, wenn die Feuer nie ausgehen dürfen, kann man die Mumie manchmal in der Wüste aus Verzweiflung darüber weinen hören, dass sie niemals den Trost von Freundschaft erfahren wird. Was auch immer Amumu sucht – ob Abbitte, Seelenverwandtschaft oder eine einzige gute Tat – eine Sache ist so gewiss wie der morgendliche Westwind: Er hat es noch nicht gefunden. Beziehungen * wurde im antiken Shurima aus unbekannten Gründen verflucht und beigesetzt. Nun ist er entkommen und durchwandert die Wüste auf der Suche nach einem Freund. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Trauriger Roboter-Amumu Screenshots.jpg|Trauriger Roboter-Amumu Überraschungsparty-Amumu Screenshots.jpg|Überraschungsparty-Amumu Verworfene Skins Amumu Chaospuppe-Amumu S.jpg|Chaospuppe-Amumu (Verworfener Skin vom Riot-Künstler Jem Flores) Skins ; : * Dieses Artwork wurde vom Tribunal benutzt, um einen Fehler anzuzeigen. * Das zeigte Silhouetten von Menschen, welche wahrscheinlich seine Eltern darstellen. Allerdings wurden diese entfernt, nachdem man das Splash-Art international zu nutzen begann. ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Man kann im Hintergrund des Splash-Arts sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde niemals auf den Live-Servern veröffentlicht, das er nicht den Qualitätsstandards von Riot entspricht. ** Er teilt sich das Splash-Art mit dem ebenfalls nicht veröffentlichten . * Man kann im Hintergrund sehen. ; : * Der Skinname ist ein Wortwitz aus und . * Im Hintergrund kann man eine Geist- , die eine Gitarre spielt, sowie eine Geist- , die ein Schlagzeug spielt, sehen. ** Auf dem vollen Splash-Art kann man außerdem einen Geist- sehen, der einen Bass spielt. * Sein zeigte einige Poster, die bekannte Bands parodierten. ** 'Death Cab for ' für . ** ' Eat World' für (Riot benutzte den Namen später für ein Flash-Minispiel). ** ' ' für . ** Das Poster mit dem traurigen Gesicht parodiert das Logo von . Nirvana-Logo * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterfreuden-Duelle 2010 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an die Arthur Sage ** Allerdings bricht das Schwert beim Versuch ab, es aus dem Stein zu ziehen. * Im alten hält Amumu das Schwert in einem Stück in der Hand. Er steht gegenüber, während er ein ohnmächtiges Mädchen beschützt, welches sehr ähnlich ist. * Dies war Nika 'Nikasaur' Harpers erste Skinidee. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er lehnt möglicherweise an aus an. * Er ähnelt der titelgebenden Figur aus . * Das Gelächter war früher fehlerhaft. Dies führte dazu, dass Verbündete und Gegner sie global hören konnten. * Die Glyphen am Rand von wurde durch verschieden Emojis trauriger Gesichter ersetzt, wie zum Beispiel: Dx -_- >:3 :E ;-; >;[ Q_Q :\ Ò_Ó etc.Trauriger Roboter-Amumu (R-Emojis) ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des 1. Aprils 2015 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** *** Amumu hat sich auf seiner eigenen Party ausgesperrt. **** Udyr macht gerade ein Gruppen-Selfie, allerdings erkennt sein Smartphone Amumu nicht. * Wenn benutzt wird, erscheint ein glücklicher oder trauriger Smiley und es ertönt ein Party-Horn mit einem hohen oder niedrigen Ton. Dabei kommt darauf an, ob Champions getroffen wurden oder nicht. * Wenn er benutzt, hält er sich an einem Ballon fest, der ähnelt. Abhängig vom Chroma ändert sich das Ballon: ** Amethyst: ** Aquamarin: ** Katzenauge: ** Perlmutt: ** Regenbogen: ** Rubin: -Puppe von ** Saphir: ** Zitrin: * Dieser Skin teilt sich das 'Überraschungsparty-Thema' mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der olympischen Winterspiele 2010 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Er ist genauso wie die olympischen Ringe gefärbt. * Der magische Kreis unter Amumu ist identisch mit dem, der auf dem von Maskeraden-Evelynn zu sehen ist. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Skin-Spotlights Pharao Amumu - Skin-Spotlight| Vancouver-Amumu - Skin-Spotlight| Emumu - Skin-Spotlight| Geschenk-Amumu - Skin-Spotlight| Beinahe-Ballkönig Amumu - Skin-Spotlight| Kleiner Ritter Amumu - Skin-Spotlight| Trauriger Roboter-Amumu - Skin-Spotlight| Überraschungsparty-Amumu - Skin-Spotlight| Überraschungsparty-Amumu - Chroma-Spotlight| Infernalischer Amumu - Skin-Spotlight| Infernalischer Amumu - Chroma-Spotlight| |Zitate= |Entwicklung= |narrative = |artwork = (Rudy Siswanto, Kelly Aleshire, Alex Flores) |visual = Tulips and Chimneys Jeff 'JeffJew' Jew Kevin Leroy Maryna Aleksandrova Carlos Ruiz |lead = |voice = Unbekannt }} Media Musik= }} ;Sonstige Musik Winterfreuden 2010 - Login Screen |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Amumu VFX Update| |-|Galerie= Amumu Konzept.jpg|Amumu Konzept Amumu Emotionen Exploration.png|Amumu Emotionen Exploration Ironstylus Amumu Zeichnung.jpg|Amumu Zeichnung (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Amumu Überraschungsparty- Chroma Konzept 01.jpg|Überraschungsparty-Amumu Chroma Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Maryna Aleksandrova) Amumu Überraschungsparty- model.png|Überraschungsparty-Amumu Model (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Amumu DFdtM Konzept 01.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Konzept 1 (von den Auftrags-Künstlern Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu DFdtM Konzept 02.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Konzept 2 (von den Auftrags-Künstlern Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu DFdtM Konzept 03.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Konzept 3 (von den Auftrags-Künstlern Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu DFdtM Konzept 04.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Konzept 4 (von den Auftrags-Künstlern Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu DFdtM Konzept 05.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Konzept 5 (von den Auftrags-Künstlern Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu DFdtM Konzept 06.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Konzept 6 (von den Auftrags-Künstlern Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu DFdtM Konzept 07.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Konzept 7 (von den Auftrags-Künstlern Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu DFdtM Konzept 08.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Konzept 8 (von den Auftrags-Künstlern Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu DFdtM Konzept 09.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Konzept 9 (von den Auftrags-Künstlern Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu DFdtM Konzept 10.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Konzept 10 (von den Auftrags-Künstlern Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu DFdtM Konzept 11.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Konzept 11 (von den Auftrags-Künstlern Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu DFdtM Konzept 12.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Konzept 12 (von den Auftrags-Künstlern Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu DFdtM Konzept 13.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Konzept 13 (von den Auftrags-Künstlern Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu DFdtM Konzept 14.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Konzept 14 (von den Auftrags-Künstlern Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu DFdtM Konzept 15.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Konzept 15 (von den Auftrags-Künstlern Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Kunst 1.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Promo 1 Amumu Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Kunst 2.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Promo 2 Amumu Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Kunst 3.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Promo 3 Amumu Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Kunst 4.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Promo 4 Amumu Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Kunst 5.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Promo 5 Amumu Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Kunst 6.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Promo 6 Amumu Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Kunst 7.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Promo 7 Amumu Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Kunst 8.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Promo 8 Amumu Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Kunst 9.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Promo 9 Amumu Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Kunst 10.jpg|Amumu: Der Fluch der traurigen Mumie Promo 10 Amumu Infernalischer Konzept 01.jpg|Infernalischer Amumu Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Carlos Ruiz) Amumu Infernalischer Konzept 02.jpg|Infernalischer Amumu Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Carlos Ruiz) Amumu Infernalischer Konzept 03.jpg|Infernalischer Amumu Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Carlos Ruiz) Amumu Infernalischer Konzept 04.jpg|Infernalischer Amumu Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Carlos Ruiz) |Historisch= Alte Geschichte 3.= right|200px Amumu ist eine melancholische Seele aus dem uralten Shurima und streift auf der Suche nach einem Freund durch die Welt. Ein alter Zauber hat ihn zu ewiger Einsamkeit verflucht, da seine Berührung den Tod und seine Zuneigung Verfall bringen. Diejenigen, die behaupten, ihn gesehen zu haben, beschreiben Amumu als lebenden Kadaver. Er ist klein und in Bandagen eingewickelt, die die Farbe von Flechten haben. Amumu hat Mythen, Volksmärchen und Legenden inspiriert, die von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurden – so dass es mittlerweile unmöglich ist, die Wahrheit von der Fiktion zu trennen. }} |-|2.= right|200px Der als Amumu bekannte Yordle ist wohl einer der seltsamsten Champion in der Liga der Legenden. Über sein Leben vor dem Beitritt zur Liga weiß man nichts, selbst Amumu nicht. Das einzige, woran er sich erinnern kann, ist nämlich, wie er ganz allein in einer Pyramide in der Shurima-Wüste erwachte. Er war in Mumienbandagen gewickelt und konnte seinen Herzschlag nicht mehr spüren. Außerdem fühlte er eine tiefe Trauer, die er sich nicht ganz erklären konnte. Er wusste zwar, dass er seine Eltern vermisste, aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wer sie waren. Amumu fiel auf die Knie und schluchzte in seine Bandagen. Was er auch tat, nichts konnte seine Tränen trocknen oder seine Trauer lindern. Schließlich stand er wieder auf, fest entschlossen, durch die Welt zu streifen und seine Vergangenheit aufzudecken. Amumu durchreiste den ganzen Süden Valorans - eine Heldentat, die man nicht einfach ausblenden kann. Auch wenn Amumu noch immer nicht viel über seine Vergangenheit weiß, weiß er doch einiges darüber, was er geworden ist. Höchstwahrscheinlich ist er untot, auch wenn ihm keine der bösen Eigenschaften typischer Untoter zuzuschreiben ist. Zudem scheint er sich immer von Ärger fernzuhalten. Amumu hat es fertiggebracht, den gesamten Süden Valorans zu durchstreifen, ohne dass ihm auch nur ein Mal etwas Böses zugestoßen wäre. Er war einfach traurig und die Menschen und Wesen, die er traf, teilten im gleichen Augenblick seine Trauer. Letztendlich führte ihn sein Weg nach Norden über die Große Barriere zur Kriegsakademie, der Heimat der Liga. Amumus Geschichte fesselte die Beschwörer, die er dort traf, und sie luden ihn ein, an einer Liga-Beurteilung teilzunehmen. Sein Erfolg als Champion innerhalb der Liga hat Amumu etwas gegeben, was er sich sehnlichst wünschte: ein Heim. Nun da sein momentanes (Un-)Leben gesichert ist, hofft er, dass die Freunde, die er gewonnen hat, ihm helfen können, seine Vergangenheit zu enthüllen. weint, aber so richtig schlimm wird’s, wenn er wütend ist.| }} |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) right|200px Der als Amumu bekannte Yordle ist wohl einer der seltsamsten Champions in der Liga der Legenden. Über sein Leben vor dem Beitritt zur Liga weiß man nichts, selbst Amumu nicht. Das einzige, woran er sich erinnern kann, ist nämlich, wie er ganz allein in einer Pyramide in der Shurima-Wüste erwachte. Er war in Mumienbandagen gewickelt und konnte seinen Herzschlag nicht mehr spüren. Außerdem fühlte er eine tiefe Trauer, die er sich nicht ganz erklären konnte; er wusste zwar, dass er seine Eltern vermisste, aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wer sie waren. Amumu fiel auf die Knie und schluchzte in seine Bandagen. Was er auch tat, nichts konnte seine Tränen trocknen oder seine Trauer lindern. Schließlich stand er wieder auf, fest entschlossen, durch die Welt zu streifen, wodurch er zur Liga fand; es scheint so, als könnten die Beschwörer selbst die pure Kraft der entfesselten Emotionen für ihre Vorteile nutzen. weint, aber so richtig schlimm wird’s, wenn er wütend ist.}} Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Amumu Standard Amumu S alt.jpg|1. Standard Amumu Amumu Pharao Amumu S alt.jpg|1. Pharao Amumu Amumu Vancouver-Amumu S alt.jpg|1. Vancouver-Amumu Amumu Emumu S alt.jpg|1. Emumu Amumu Geschenk-Amumu S alt.jpg|1. Geschenk-Amumu Amumu Beinahe-Ballkönig Amumu S alt.jpg|1. Beinahe-Ballkönig Amumu |-|China= Amumu Standard Amumu S Ch.jpg|Standard Amumu Amumu Pharao Amumu S Ch.jpg|Pharao Amumu Amumu Vancouver-Amumu S Ch.jpg|Vancouver-Amumu Amumu Emumu S Ch.jpg|Emumu Amumu Geschenk-Amumu S Ch.jpg|Geschenk-Amumu Amumu Beinahe-Ballkönig Amumu S Ch.jpg|Beinahe-Ballkönig Amumu Amumu Kleiner Ritter Amumu S Ch.jpg|Kleiner Ritter Amumu Alte Ladebildschirmbilder EU West= Amumu Standard Amumu L alt.jpg|1. Standard Amumu Amumu Pharao Amumu L alt.jpg|1. Pharao Amumu Amumu Vancouver-Amumu L alt.jpg|1. Vancouver-Amumu Amumu Emumu L alt.jpg|1. Emumu Amumu Geschenk-Amumu L alt.jpg|1. Geschenk-Amumu Amumu Beinahe-Ballkönig Amumu L alt.jpg|1. Beinahe-Ballkönig Amumu |-|China= Amumu Standard Amumu L Ch.jpg|Standard Amumu Amumu Pharao Amumu L Ch.jpg|Pharao Amumu Amumu Vancouver-Amumu L Ch.jpg|Vancouver-Amumu Amumu Emumu L Ch.jpg|Emumu Amumu Geschenk-Amumu L Ch.jpg|Geschenk-Amumu Amumu Beinahe-Ballkönig Amumu L Ch.jpg|Beinahe-Ballkönig Amumu Amumu Kleiner Ritter Amumu L Ch.jpg|Kleiner Ritter Amumu Alte Fähigkeiten Amumu Ekelhafter Nieser.png|Ekelhafter Nieser Amumu Verfluchte Berührung alt.png|1. Verfluchte Berührung (P) Amumu Bandagenwurf alt.png|1. Bandagenwurf (Q) Amumu Verzweiflung alt.png|1. Verzweiflung (W) Amumu Wutanfall alt.png|1. Wutanfall (E) Amumu Fluch der traurigen Mumie alt.png|1. Curse of the Sad Mummy ® |Trivia= Trivia * Amumu wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam entwickelt. * Amumus Name ist ein Wortspiel zu "a mummy". * Das Bildchen zu Amumus ist eine Anspielung auf Spiderman aus den Marvel Comics. * Amumus Tanz ist eine Anlehnung an die Serie "South Park" - Staffel 5/Episode 8, in der die Gothic Kids so tanzen, was wiederum eine Anspielung auf den Peanuts-Dance aus dem Zeichentrick "Die Peanuts" ist. * Wenn Amumu stirbt, nimmt er die Pose einer balsamierten ägyptischen Mumie ein. Dabei hält er die Arme gekreuzt, den rechten Arm über den linken, was bedeuten könnte, dass Amumu von königlichem Geschlecht ist. * Frühjahr 2015 veröffentlichte Riot ein Musikvideo, das die Geschichte Amumus erzählt (siehe hier). |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.24: * ** Sekunden ⇒ Sekunden V8.24: * Der flammende Kopf des Rubin-Chromas von ist in allen Grafikeinstellungen besser zu erkennen. * Die Partikel von bei spalten sich nicht länger auf und überlagern sich nicht mehr mit erhöhtem Terrain. }}